Una navidad inolvidable
by Luneskavier-chan
Summary: Sakura le gusta el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor, Sasuke Uchiha. Y unos dias antes de navidad sin darse cuenta, dice sus sentimientos a un papa noel del centro comercial que despues se arrempentira. SxS


**Hola soy LunaSuk-chan**

**Les traigo este fic navideño y espero que lo disfruten.**

**_Declaraciones:_**

**- Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**- Sasuke(Occ)**

**- Mundo Alterno**

**-One-shot**

**_Categoría:_**** K+**

* * *

**_Una navidad inolvidable_**

**_By LunaSuk-chan_**

* * *

**_P.V. O DE SASUKE_**

_Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 19 años. Soy el chico mas popular de mi instituto, todas las chicas se mueren por mi ya que soy muy aguapo, tengo mucho dinero y soy músico. Tengo una banda que se llama Sharingan, donde yo soy la segunda voz y guitarrista. Siempre mis compañeros me molestan porque no tengo novia y algunos piensan que soy gay. Pero la razón porque no tengo novia es porque **me gusta** la hermana menor de uno de mis mejores amigos. Me gusta Sakura Haruno, la quinceañera hermanita de Tetsuya Haruno, la primera voz de mi banda. Si Tetsuya se entera que me gusta su hermana, adiós banda, es muy protector con su hermana. _

**_FIN DE P.V. O SASUKE_**

* * *

**_P.V. O DE SAKURA_**

_Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo 15 años. En mi instituto soy solo conocida por mi hermano mayor, a veces siento que me opaca mucho. Bueno mi hermano y yo, somos muy unidos, por eso siempre estoy en sus ensayos de su banda. No se como es posible, que me haya comenzando a enamorar de Sasuke Uchiha, el chico mas lindo del instituto. Cuando me mira el, me pongo un poco nerviosa y mis mejillas se ponen rosadas._

**_FIN DE P.V. O SAKURA_**

* * *

Era unos días antes de navidad.

Sakura había salido con sus amigas al centro comercial y habían comprado todos sus regalos.

--- **Oye, Sakura ¿Como es eso de que tus padres aun no llegan de su viaje?---**pregunto Matsuri

--- **Si, creo que voy a pasar la navidad, sola**---dijo Sakura un poco triste

--- **¿Y tu hermano-sexy-chocolate-simbol?---**pregunto Ino

--- Mmm, me dijo que la pasaría en una fiesta que va ser una cabaña a las afuera de la ciudad---dijo Sakura y vio que Ino iba a decir algo--- **Y solo es para los de su salón.**

--- **¿Pero que tiene?, solo se llevan 3 años**---dijo Ino

--- **Lo se, pero no se va poder divertir, porque va estar cuidando que ningún tipo se acerque a mi---**dijo Sakura--- **¿Y ustedes, como va ser su navidad?**

Y en eso noto que Tenten se puso roja.

--- **Mis padres, tampoco van a estar y entonces le pedí a Neji, que pase la navidad conmigo-**--dijo Tenten un poco apenada. Neji también era del salón del hermano de Sakura y era el novio de Tenten. Solo que ellos se llevan dos años de diferencia--- **Según el, le agradaría pasar las navidades conmigo que irse a embriagar con sus amigos.**

--- **Que lindo es mi primo**---dijo Hinata tiernamente.

--- **Cuidado que hagan cosas**---dijo Ino y Tenten se encendió como un arbolito de navidad

--- **Que pervertida, saliste Ino-cerda---**dijo Sakura--- **O caso, los libros que lee Sai, son los mismo de Kakashi-sensei**

--- **No, Frentona**---dijo Ino y pestaño.

--- **Cuando pestañeas es porque estas nerviosa o caso estas mintiendo**---dijo Matsuri

--- **No, oye ya se te pego lo analizador de Gaara**---dijo Ino tratando de cambiar de tema--- **¿que hay entre el y tu?**

--- **Nada, solo somos muy buenos amigos**---dijo Matsuri sonrojando

---** si, claro**---dijo Ino sonriendo pícaramente

-- **Oye, no cambies el tema---**dijo Matsuri--- **No somos nada tontas.**

--- **Ya de acuerdo, Sai y yo ya lo hemos hecho, y ahora si sale de sus bocas. No van a tener nunca mas, navidade**s--- amenazo Ino

--- **Ok---**dijeron todas

Y así siguieron hablando hasta que llegaron a la plaza principal del centro comercial.

--- **Miren, hay un santa---**dijo Ino emocionada

--- **Ya esta grandes para eso**---dijo Tenten

--- **Mmm, no sean tontas, será divertido ¿y que tal si el santa, esta buenazo?---**dijo Ino pícaramente

--- **Ino, le voy a decir a Sai-**--dijo Sakura

---**Si claro**---dijo Ino---** Vamos, será divertido sentarnos en las piernas de Santa, por cierto, ese santa me parece que lo he visto, pero no se donde.**

--- **Ya estas alucinando**---dijo Sakura

Y después de tanto insistir Ino, convenció a Sakura de sentarse en las piernas de Santa.

* * *

Sasuke se maldecía mil veces, como puedo perder una apuesta con los dobes de Naruto y Tetsuya, se supone que el era el mas listo del trió. Por suerte nadie lo había reconocido hasta ahora.

No sabia como de un momento a otro, apareció en medio de la fila, una chica de pelo rosado. Eso es lo peor que le pudiera a ver pasado, si Tetsuya viera a su querida hermanita sentada en la piernas de sus piernas, ya seria un hombre muerto. Suerte que Tetsuya se había ido a cargar bolsas a su novia.

* * *

--- **Hay como te odio, Ino**---susurro Sakura, Ino la convenció de que si ella se sentaba en las piernas de Santa, ella le compraría un nuevo celular. Pero también tenia que decirle a Santa que quiere de regalo...

---**Siguiente**---dijo uno de los duendes que acompañaba a Santa

Sakura se sentó en las piernas de Santa

--- **¿Que quieres de regalo?---**pregunto Santa

--- **Ha, pues....---**dijo Sakura nerviosa--- **_¿Por que me pongo nerviosa?-_**pensó

--- **_¿Por que tanto se demora en decirme lo que quiere?-_**pensó Sasuke

--- **Yo, bueno, quiero que el mejor amigo de mi hermano se fije en mí**---dijo Sakura directamente y después se puso roja.

--- **¿Porque quieres eso? ¿Es solo capricho o porque te gusta de verdad?---**pregunto Sasuke, no sabia de donde saco el valor para hacer esas preguntas. El no era de hablar mucho o cuando habla más de 5 palabras era solo para molestar.

--- **Pues me gusta mucho**---dijo Sakura más roja y no sabe como le miro los ojos a Santa. Era negros como la noche. Sabía muy bien, quien era.

_Sasuke-kun..._

---** ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Eres tu?---**pregunto Sakura muy temerosa

--- **Si**---dijo Sasuke que también esta un poco sorprendido de lo que dijo Sakura.

--- **Trágame tierra, he.. Bueno, se me hace tarde, adiós---**dijo Sakura levantándose de las piernas de Sasuke y salió corriendo

--- **Hey Sakura, espéranos**---dijo Ino con las demás, que siguieron a Sakura

-----------

En la casa de la familia Haruno

Había pasado una hora desde que ocurrió eso.

----** Sakura ¿te encuentras mejor?---**pregunto Hinata que le estaba haciendo aire a Sakura, con un cuaderno de ella. Todas estaban en el cuarto de Sakura.

--- **No, no voy a poder salir de mi cuarto, hasta que se vaya de gira con la banda de Tetsuya y eso es en un año, gua**----lloraba Sakura

--- **Oye Frentona no dramatices las cosas**---dijo Ino--- **Sasuke no te rechazo o te miro mal**

--- **¿Como vas a saber si la miro mal?, a caso, olvidaste que no se le veía bien la cara por la barba y el gorro**---dijo Matsuri

---- **Matsuri, estoy tratando de animarla**---dijo Ino y todas la fulminaron con la mirada

---**Ups, lo siento---**dijo Matsuri y en eso suena su celular--- **Chicas, ya vino Temari por mí. Nos vemos para la fiesta de año nuevo. Bye**

---** Mas me parece que escuche la voz de Gaara**---sonrió Ino pícaramente

Y así Matsuri salió del cuarto de Sakura.

* * *

Sakura no salió de su cuarto, y llego el gran día, 24 de diciembre.

Sakura estaba sola en su casa, sus padres estaban de viaje de negocios y su hermano se fue a una fiesta que estaba organizando su salón a los que sus padres se habían ido por motivos de negocios. Sakura aun se sentía mal porque sin querer le dijo a Sasuke que le gustaba el

Toc toc

--- **¿Serán mis padres?---**se dijo a si misma Sakura y bajo corriendo.

Toda su casa estaba decorada al estilo navideño.

--- **Me alegro que hayan podido venir**---dijo Sakura feliz al abrir la puerta, pero no eran ellos. Era Sasuke Uchiha.

--- **¿Sasuke?---**dijo Sakura muy sorprendida---** ¿No deberías estar con mi hermano?**

--- **Necesito hablar contigo**---dijo Sasuke seriamente

Sakura se puso roja y solo asintió con la cabeza. Lo dejo pasar. Sasuke y ella, se sentaron en el sofá de su sala, frente al árbol de navidad.

--- **Sasuke lo que paso en el centro, fue la simple apuesta, no sabia que tu eras Santa**---dijo Sakura apenada

--- **¿Y porque te fuiste corriendo?---**pregunto Sasuke

Y Sakura se puso roja, mientras Sasuke se reía un poco.

--- **Te vez linda, sonrojada**---susurro Sasuke

--- **¿ Que?---**dijo Sakura sorprendida, lo había escuchado

--- **Sakura, olvide darte algo antes de que te fueras**---dijo Sasuke

Y Sakura lo miro al toque.

---** ¿Que es?---**pregunto Sakura curiosamente

Sasuke la tomo del rostro con sus manos. Sakura no hizo nada por detenerlo, de un momento a otro el estaba besándola. Al comienzo el beso era tierno, pero después el pidió permiso para invadir la cavidad bucal de Sakura, que no dudo en dejarlo pasar. Así el beso tierno se convirtió en uno mas apasionado, hasta el gran punto, del tomarla por la cintura y ella de cuello.

Después de ese beso se separaron por la falta de aire.

---_ **Sasuke-kun**_---susurro Sakura, ahora con las mejillas rosadas y sus labios hinchados por el beso que se habían dado hace unos momentos.

--- **Siempre me has gustado**---dijo Sasuke de la nada--- **Pero, por mientras que no lo sepa tu hermano**

--- **Te va matar**---dijo Sakura para después comenzar a reírse

Sasuke volvió a besar a Sakura tiernamente.

* * *

**_6 años después...._**

--- **Sasuke Uchiha, que demonios estos haciéndole a mi hermana---**dijo un furioso hermano, al encontrar a su mejor amigo y ex-compañero de banda, besando a su hermanita descaradamente en un parque cerca a su departamento.

---**Besándola ¿algún problema?---**dijo Sasuke burlonamente

Tetsuya desde hace unos seis meses no había visto a su hermana por motivos de trabajo y le llamo la atención ver que ahora ella estaba con el vientre un poco abultado.

--- **¿Que le has hecho a mi hermana? Uchiha-**--dijo Tetsuya muy molesto

--- **No vez, esta embarazada de mi---**dijo Sasuke sínicamente**.**

Tetsuya tuvo que aguantar su cólera.

--- **Bien, tienes suerte de que eres mi amigo, que tengas dinero y que vas a ser padre pronto**---dijo Tetsuya--- **pero, igual te digo que le haces llorar a mi hermana y date por muerto.**

--- **Si, lo tendré en mente---**dijo Sasuke

--- **Bueno, tengo que regresar a mi oficina**---dijo Tetsuya--- **Nos vemos.**

Sakura después que se fue su hermano comenzó a reírse.

--- **¿que es gracioso?---**pregunto Sasuke a su novia, perdón prometida.

--- **Que a lo único que le tienes miedo es a mi hermano---**dijo Sakura entre risa--- **tu Sasuke Uchiha**

---** No es cierto**---dijo Sasuke

---** ¿entonces porque, recién que salgo embaraza, te tomas la libertad de besarme públicamente?---**pregunto Sakura

--- **Por que estoy asumiendo mi responsabilidad y se supone que antes de que lo estuvieras, fingía ser indiferente contigo**---explico Sasuke

--- **Si, claro**---dijo Sakura--- **Por cierto, se acerca navidad, nada de vestirse de Santa**

---** Y nada de sentarte en las piernas de ninguna Santa**---dijo Sasuke- Sa-ku-ra

--- **Bien---**dijo Sakura

Y sin mas volvieron a besarse, como antes de que llegara su hermano.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**_¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS ! _**


End file.
